


XV.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [15]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: En una calurosa tarde de verano, Chloe tiene la idea de comer helado.O, cuando ver a Beca comer helado pone a Chloe en una acalorada situación.





	XV.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: He tenido un día... Diciéndolo mal y pronto, ha sido un día de mierda. Solo quiero que acabe ya para poder irme a dormir. Pero como escribir algo de bechloe siempre me anima, y como tenía este one-shot semi empezado y olvidado en un rincón polvoriento de mi ordenador desde hace bastante tiempo, he decidido terminarlo y haceros un pequeño regalito.  
> El texto en cursiva del comienzo viene de la canción de DNCE: "Cake by the ocean". 
> 
> Here you go :)

_"God damn_

_See you licking frosting from your own hands_

_Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am."_

 

\- ¡Tienes que estar de coña!

Al apagado grito de Beca en el baño le sigue el retumbar de algo cayendo al suelo. Chloe salta de su cama y corre por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, resbalando con una alfombra, pero sin dejar que el tropezón la frene. Se para frente a la puerta cerrada del baño y la abre bruscamente.

La DJ da un brinco y se gira para encarar a su mejor amiga, notablemente asustada por la intrusión.

\- ¡Chloe! ¡Podría haber estado desnuda! – mitad queja, mitad reprimenda, Beca reposa sus manos en sus caderas y frunce el ceño.

La aludida parpadea seis veces, despacio, e intenta concentrarse. Se esfuerza en mantener la boca cerrada para impedir que su mandíbula se descuelgue: Beca Mitchell vestida únicamente en ropa interior, con una toalla en la cabeza sujetando su cabello húmedo, es toda una visión.

Y una gran distracción. Las palabras de la DJ revolotean por el aire igual que mariposas y le entran a Chloe por un oído y le salen por el otro, sin dejar tiempo para que pueda procesar exactamente qué ha dicho Beca. Arrastra la mirada por el cuerpo semi desnudo parado frente a ella tan lentamente que parece que le pesan los ojos, y por fin se cruza con furibundo azul medianoche.

\- Perdona – se disculpa al cabo de un largo rato. Siente la boca seca, así que carraspea para disimular –. Escuché un golpe y pensé que quizá te habías caído o algo.

Beca relaja su postura, sus manos caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo, extendidas. Una de ellas se agita en el aire para restarle importancia a la situación, al mismo tiempo que la morena niega con la cabeza y se agacha a recoger el bote de champú que ha causado el malentendido.

\- Le di un golpe sin querer – dice a modo de explicación.

\- Ajá, y ¿qué hizo el pobre para merecer tu rabia?

\- Es solo que... ¡Mira! – la DJ señala su cuerpo y Chloe acepta la invitación rápidamente.

Ojos azul bebé escanean a su mejor amiga de forma descarada. Esta vez ni se molesta en tratar de disimular un poco el obvio placer que le está dando la imagen semi desnuda de su mejor amiga.

Ya es parte del juego.

La pálida piel de Beca reluce por la fina capa de humedad que la cubre, y contrasta contra el azul marino de su ropa interior. Su estómago se tensa y, lo que podrían ser abdominales si la morena trabajase un poco más su físico, resaltan contra la piel. Generosos pechos están recogidos por el sujetador, y Chloe puede ver, incluso desde esta distancia, una gota de sudor que recorre el canalillo de la morena.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que estar viendo? – pregunta sin apartar la vista. Tiene luz verde y piensa aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

\- He salido de la ducha hace menos de cinco minutos, Chlo. ¡Y mira cómo estoy ya! ¡Sudando! – exclama la DJ, señalando aquellas zonas donde el sudor hace que su piel brille bajo la luz del baño –. ¿¡Te parece normal?!

\- Bueno... – ríe la pelirroja –. Estamos a 37 grados, ¿qué esperabas?

\- Pero... ¡UGH! – Beca hace un gesto de exasperación y se quita la toalla de la cabeza. Enredados mechones de un castaño oscuro caen por sus hombros y ella agarra el cepillo del lavabo y empieza a pasarlo por su pelo con movimientos bruscos –. Maldito verano – masculla entre dientes –, maldita humedad y maldita Georgia.

Pasan un par de segundos, y Chloe sigue recostada contra el umbral de la puerta mientras escucha los juramentos que Beca musita con cada nudo que tropieza con el peine.

Su relación con Beca siempre había sido muy diferente de sus otras amistades. Por lo general, Chloe es una persona que no entiende lo que es el espacio personal y eso se refleja en su forma de actuar: busca constantemente el contacto físico con la otra persona. Pero con Beca esa necesidad alcanza límites insospechados y hace que la pelirroja sea absolutamente _incapaz_ de no estar tocando a la DJ.

Es como si Beca fuera el oxígeno que necesita para respirar.

Y Chloe, siendo Chloe, nunca se priva de aquello que su cuerpo le dice que necesita. Así que nunca se corta un pelo, y la primera prueba la tenéis en cómo conoció por segunda vez a Beca: se coló en su ducha completamente desnuda y se negó a irse hasta que la morena cantase _Titanium_ con ella.

Teniendo en cuenta que esa fue su segunda toma de contacto la una con la otra… Su amistad estaba condenada a ser extraña desde el principio.

Chloe es _muy_ consciente de que se siente irremediablemente atraída por la pequeña DJ. Lo supo desde el primer instante en el que cruzaron miradas en el patio de Barden, y se reafirmó en su impresión cuando echó algún que otro fugaz vistazo al cuerpo desnudo de Beca en su encuentro en las duchas comunales.

El hecho de que sospeche que esa atracción no es unilateral, que no solo ella lo siente, sino que Beca también; hace que dejase de controlar sus reacciones y comentarios respecto a la morena tiempo atrás. ¿Para qué tener un filtro si puede decir lo que piensa y lo que siente, cuando lo piensa y siente? O, por lo menos, la gran mayoría de las veces.

Claro que eso hace que su relación con Beca baile sobre la fina línea que separa lo estrictamente amistoso de algo que es mucho más que solo amistad, sin terminar de sobrepasarla e instalarse en uno de los lados de forma definitiva. Simplemente está _ahí_. Tambaleándose. A la espera del golpe de gracia que la precipite por uno de los lados.

\- Oye, Chlo – llama Beca.

Azul bebé parpadea, lento, para salir de su ensimismamiento y sube bruscamente para encontrarse con azul medianoche a través de su reflejo en el espejo semi empañado del baño.

\- Hazte así, ¿quieres? – la DJ se pasa la mano por la barbilla y Chloe, como tonta, la imita sin pensar. Frunce el ceño cuando no nota nada fuera de lo normal –. Se te estaba empezando a caer un poco la baba.

Chloe adora este juego de tira y afloja en el que están inmersas. Los guiños picantones, los innuendos… Y, especialmente, adora que _Beca_ le siga el rollo en una competición constante por ver cuál de las dos consigue convertir a la otra en un desastre sonrojado y balbuceante.

Reconoce que esta se la merecía, acepta la pulla con una inclinación de cabeza y una risa alegre, la lengua atrapada entre sus dientes para darle inocencia a su expresión.

\- Tú me has pedido que te mire – alega con un sencillo encogimiento de hombros.

\- Sí, pero no que babees.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo – ladea la cabeza y esboza una enorme sonrisa, tan dulce que solo verla puede provocar diabetes.

La DJ simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza. Chloe, consciente de que ya ha llenado su cupo por el momento, vuelve a su habitación y trata de concentrarse de nuevo en el libro que tan atrapada la tenía antes.

El problema es que, ahora, hay ciertas imágenes grabadas a fuego en el interior de sus párpados que juegan en su imaginación y hacen que se distraiga cada dos por tres – los resoplidos y quejas de Beca desde el baño tampoco ayudan.

\- Te vas a desinflar como sigas suspirando tanto – le grita en tono divertido, y espera a la respuesta que, inevitablemente, va a llegar en forma de grito desde el baño.

\- Lo que voy a hacer es _puto_ _derretirme_ – replica Beca, escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

Chloe se deshace en risas y decide que va a ser incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo en el libro, así que lo abandona, cerrado sobre su mesilla de noche, y recorre de vuelta el camino hacia el baño, esta vez con más calma y sin tropezar con la alfombra – no puede evitar pararse para colocarla bien otra vez con un pie.

Al asomarse por segunda vez por el umbral de la puerta, la cual Beca no se había molestado en volver a cerrar, ya está preparada para la imagen que le espera dentro y esta vez no pierde la capacidad de respirar, hablar y pensar. Sin embargo, sí que no puede, ni _quiere_ , evitar recorrer a la DJ semi desnuda con la mirada de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la cantidad de piel expuesta a la vista.

\- Termina de vestirte y baja a la cocina – dice cuando Beca se da cuenta de su presencia y cruzan miradas a través del espejo –. Tengo algo que te va a curar todos los males.

\- A no ser que sea una máquina que, mágicamente, haga que vuelva el invierno, lo dudo – gruñe la morena, pero Chloe puede ver el brillo curioso en su azul medianoche.

\- Ahora lo verás – y le guiña un ojo.

Deja a Beca con la miel en los labios, y desaparece escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina.

A estas alturas del verano – mediados de agosto – ya es de conocimiento mundial que Beca odia el calor.

Nacida y criada en Portland hasta los dieciocho años, cuando fue forzada por su padre a venir a Atlanta, no está acostumbrada a la media de treinta y cinco grados que ya es tan normal en los veranos georgianos. Como ella lo pone:

\- Vengo de un sitio en el que, de los 365 días que tiene el año, llueve 364 y medio. Y en el otro medio restante, ¡llegar a los 30 ya es un milagro!

Además, lo peor de todo es la constante humedad que hace que uno se sienta pegajoso constantemente. Las piernas se pegan a las sillas, el pelo al cuello y hasta las gafas de sol hacen que sude la _nariz_.

Chloe, como es de Florida, está más que acostumbrada al calor; pero hasta ella tiene que admitir que este verano en concreto está siendo insoportable. Casi parece que, para una vez que Beca decide quedarse en Atlanta en vez de huir a Portland con su madre, los aca-dioses han decidido devolverle el golpe con este abrasador calor e irritante humedad.

…Mal Karma…

El problema con una Beca Mitchell enfadada con el mundo es que, aunque es adorable, porque se cree que parece intimidante cuando en realidad parece un achuchable panda rojo; dice que no a absolutamente todo. Cualquier plan que Chloe proponga, sea lo sea, incluso algo que de normal Beca se pondría casi a dar brincos de alegría ante la perspectiva de poder hacerlo; cuando está enfadada, nada es suficientemente bueno. Todo es una mierda.

Solo quiere quedarse encerrada en su habitación, en este caso, en la habitación más fría de la casa y con el ventilador encendido prácticamente encima de ella. A veces, Chloe ha pasado por delante del umbral del cuarto de CR y Lilly – el más frío de la casa, de modo que Beca se ha mudado allí temporalmente hasta que vuelvan – y se ha encontrado a la pequeña DJ sentada frente al ventilador encendido a máxima velocidad, cara casi pegada, ojos cerrados, moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado con el giro de la máquina para no perderse ni una brizna de aire fresco. Puede que Chloe tenga una o dos fotos en la galería de su móvil retratando ese momento. Y, puede, _solo puede_ , que, para hacer la gracia, le haya añadido un sticker de una lengua de perro.

Pero no admitirá nada de esto ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Volviendo al problema principal: Beca Mitchell enfadada dice que no a todo. Es imposible hacer algo con ella, y, teniendo en cuenta que todas las demás Bellas se fueron a sus respectivas casas a pasar el verano y Chloe y la DJ son las únicas que se quedaron en la enorme casa… Es aburrido. Es solitario.

Así que, para mantenerse entretenida, Chloe se ha pasado casi todo el verano buscando métodos para animar a la morena. Distraerla del asfixiante calor.

Han ido más a la playa en estos meses que en todo el tiempo que la pelirroja lleva estudiando en Barden. Han usado más la piscina de la casa del padre de Beca que _su padre_. Y han comido más helado del que realmente es recomendado por cualquier dentista, el médico que operó a Chloe de sus nódulos, la cajera de la tienda que les juzga con la mirada y su maldita ceja arqueada cada vez que las ve con dos nuevas tarrinas de Ben  & Jerry's en sus manos.

Sus pies descalzos apenas hacen ruido mientras baja las escaleras con pasos acelerados, incapaz de recordar si anoche se comieron todo el helado o tuvieron una pizca de autocontrol y dejaron la mitad. Agradece el frescor del granito del suelo de la cocina y la bocanada de aire frío que sale del congelador cuando lo abre y choca contra su piel, como una delicada caricia que hace que se le ponga piel de gallina.

Contiene un estremecimiento totalmente innecesario, y se inclina hacia delante para escanear el interior de los cajones. Musita una maldición entre dientes porque, efectivamente, anoche volvieron a comerse una tarrina de helado cada una. Y le ha prometido a Beca algo que le animaría.

\- Piensa, piensa, piensa – murmura para sí misma de forma apenas audible, pero le sirve para concentrarse y dejar de entrar en pánico por el absurdo motivo de que se han quedado sin helado.

Respira hondo y se permite dejar escapar una risa, que tiembla al expulsar el aire de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo. Qué reacción más tonta acaba de tener. Es solo helado, puede ir corriendo a los chinos que hay en el campus, al lado de la tienda de café, y ver si ellos tienen.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! – le grita a Beca, que sigue en el piso de arriba.

No se espera a recibir una confirmación de que le haya escuchado, mete los pies a toda prisa en sus chanclas, coge las llaves del cuenco de la entrada y sale corriendo por la puerta.

El golpe de calor casi la deja K.O. nada más poner un pie en el porche, pero se sacude la sensación de pesadez y aprieta el paso por el camino de gravilla para llegar pronto al campus. Apenas se tardan diez minutos hasta el campus, cinco si se va rápido. Con este calor, sin embargo, cuando Chloe empuja la puerta cerrada de la tienda, está sudando a mares y parece que acabara de correr la maratón de Boston.

Saluda al dueño de la tienda, un chino que todavía no sabe hablar inglés muy bien y que, si le preguntas algo, te mirará fijamente sin parpadear hasta que te incomode tanto que prefieras decirle que no pasa nada y ya lo encontrarás tú por tu cuenta. Y mientras te encaminas por los estrechos y oscuros pasillos, con las estanterías llenas hasta los topes, casi puedes sentir su mirada todavía clavada en ti, y tendrías razón, porque vigila cada rincón de la tienda desde los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene instaladas.

La sección de refrigerados está al fondo, y Chloe se mete por el primer pasillo, todo recto hasta el final, sintiendo a cada segundo el picor en la nuca que le provoca saber que el dueño está mirándola fijamente desde sus monitores. Escanea con la mirada los congeladores, pasando por alto el de las bebidas y va directa al de los helados.

Están de suerte, porque queda un paquete de Magnum.

Con una sonrisa, la pelirroja desliza la puerta hacia un lado y cierra los dedos en torno al paquete que tiene los nombres de Beca y Chloe escritos por todo el cartón.

* * *

\- Ya estoy de vuelta – anuncia al entrar en casa. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio por estar fuera del alcance del abrasador calor y se seca el sudor con la base de su camiseta mientras camina hacia la cocina –. He ido a los chinos, y no tenían Ben & Jerry's, pero les quedaba una caj…

Pierde totalmente el hilo de su explicación y las palabras mueren en su boca, siente la lengua hinchada y se traba consigo misma. Escucha un golpe sordo y entonces Beca se gira desde donde estaba de pie, con los codos apoyados sobre la isla de la cocina, alertada de su presencia tras ella.

Y lleva solo una corta camiseta de tirantes y bragas.

Sus largas piernas, que cuando Chloe entró en la cocina estaban una enroscada alrededor de la otra, parecen kilométricas mientras la pelirroja las ve volverse hacia ella. Sus ojos van escalando poco a poco por toda la expansión de piel expuesta hasta tropezar con la expresión divertida de Beca.

La DJ arquea las cejas y esboza una sonrisa divertida, pero por la tirantez de sus labios se nota que tiene que esforzarse para no mostrar los dientes y hacerla más amplia. Ojos azul medianoche bajan al suelo y luego vuelven a subir a los de Chloe, indicando sin palabras que mire ella también en esa dirección.

Cuando la pelirroja obedece, descubre que ese golpe sordo que oyó antes era la caja de Magnum cayendo de sus manos al suelo.

\- Jesús, Becs… – musita, la garganta seca –. ¿Sabes que existe algo llamado ropa?

\- No pensé que te importase, Señora "voy a colarme en las duchas de desconocidos completamente desnuda porque estoy muy segura de todo esto" – contesta la morena con un encogimiento de hombros travieso, barriendo la longitud de su cuerpo con una mano –. Además, hace mucho calor como para llevar ropa.

\- Y _no_ me importa, créeme – Chloe es rápida en asegurar mientras se agacha a recuperar la caja de Magnum y recorre los pocos pasos que le quedan hasta la isla de la cocina –. Pero la próxima vez un aviso no vendría mal, ¿sabes?, para ir mentalizándome.

\- ¿De qué? – ríe Beca.

La pelirroja no responde inmediatamente, se centra en rasgar el cartón, ablandado por el agua derretida del hielo que se ha descongelado ya en el corto camino de la tienda aquí. Una vez consigue abrir un agujero por la línea de puntos, saca uno de los helados envueltos en plástico y se lo entrega a Beca.

Pero no lo suelta cuando la DJ lo coge. Lo retiene en su agarre para conseguir que la mirada de su amiga salte del helado a sus ojos.

Entonces curva sus labios en una sonrisa dulce y seductora.

\- De que no puedo hacer todo lo que se me pasa por la mente – dice, su voz adquiere un matiz casi de promesa.

En lugar de achantarse, Beca cuadra los hombros y alza un poco más la cabeza para mirar a Chloe de forma más directa.

\- ¿Y qué se te pasa por la mente?

Chloe se humedece los labios y la sonrisa que forma justo después advierte peligro. Azul bebé recorre a Beca de arriba abajo, lenta y segura, tomándose su tiempo y apreciando cada detalle del cuerpo de la joven. Acorta un poco más la distancia entre sus rostros hasta que sabe que las palabras que salgan de su boca a continuación acariciarán los labios de la morena.

\- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente – susurra.

Su mirada se desvía cuando ve cómo finos y pálidos labios se entreabren para coger una bocanada de aire y, cuando vuelve de nuevo a cruzarla con la de Beca, se da cuenta de que no le está mirando a los ojos precisamente.

Decidiendo jugar con ella un poco más, se separa de golpe y una oleada de aire fresco sustituye la atmósfera cargada que se había creado entre ambas. Empuja suavemente el helado más al fondo en el flojo agarre de la DJ, llamando su atención de vuelta sobre él.

\- Yo de ti sería rápida, se van a derretir más de lo que ya están – informa, sacando uno para ella de la caja.

Mientras pela su helado para quitarle el plástico protector, se deja caer en el sillón y enciende la tele. Están echando un episodio de _Friends_ , así que ni se molesta en tratar de buscar otra cosa. Se recoloca hasta que encuentra una postura cómoda y se entretiene rápidamente con la trama de la serie.

Las piernas desnudas de Beca entran en su campo de visión cuando pasa frente a ella, la pelirroja necesita de todo su autocontrol para no alzar su mirada un par de centímetros y echarle un buen vistazo al culo de su amiga. La DJ se sienta justo a su lado, y sus piernas se estiran y apoyan sobre la mesita de centro.

En seguida, Chloe sabe lo que su mejor amiga está haciendo. Lo que está _intentando_ hacer.

De alguna forma, se las ha apañado para volver este juego en su contra.

Porque ya no solo son sus piernas en medio de su campo de visión, es _Beca_ tranquilamente recostada en el sillón comiendo su helado. Y no solo es que esté comiendo helado, sino _cómo_ lo está haciendo.

En vez de ir mordiendo el helado entero, se ha comido primero toda la capa dura de chocolate con leche que recubría la vainilla, y ahora se está dedicando a lamer la parte suave del interior.

Chloe se centra en la tele y el episodio de _Friends_ , donde Ross acaba de meter la pata y se escuchan risas enlatadas de fondo. Pero por el rabillo del ojo todavía puede ver a Beca, puede ver cómo la mitad superior del helado desaparece en el interior de su boca lentamente para luego resurgir un poco más fino, con menos vainilla.

Sus labios están manchados de la crema amarilla así que una rosa lengua sale de entre ellos y los limpia, volviendo a desaparecer en el interior de su boca.

Y se repite el proceso otra vez desde el principio.

Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente es la perdición de Chloe, es que el helado de Beca se empiece a derretir más rápido de lo que lo está comiendo. Ríos de vainilla caen por sus lados y se derraman sobre los finos dedos que sujetan el palo de madera, y Beca no tiene otra opción que chupar como puede el helado derretido de la base y cambiar de mano para limpiarse los dedos. También con _la maldita lengua._

Sinceramente, Chloe se sorprende a sí misma. Le sorprende haber aguantado tanto. Han visto la mitad del episodio empezado cuando su mente no es capaz de seguir frenando las imágenes que relampaguean tras sus ojos cada vez que parpadea y la tientan con lo que hay en ellas.

Con _esa_ _lengua_.

En _su_ _cuerpo_.

Es muy fácil dejarse llevar por su imaginación una vez le da rienda suelta. Se imagina que Beca se termina el helado y se gira hacia ella, ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Se imagina que su mano fría encuentra su nuca y tira de ella hasta que consigue atrapar sus labios. Se imagina que _esa lengua_ lame sus labios y los delinea hasta que Chloe le da permiso para pasar más allá.

Se imagina que sabe a chocolate, vainilla, y algo que es puramente _Beca Mitchell_.

Se imagina que explora su boca hasta que tienen que separarse para coger aire, o arriesgarse a morir por falta de oxígeno. Se imagina que, mientras lucha por intentar tranquilizar el acelerado ritmo de sus pulmones, Beca no se queda quieta y recorre con dientes y labios el filo de su mandíbula. Se imagina que le da un mordisquito en esa zona bajo la oreja que consigue que le tiemblen las rodillas y pierda la capacidad de pensar. Se imagina que dibuja sus propias constelaciones con pequeñas manchas rojizas en la piel de su cuello.

Se imagina que, en algún momento, y sin que Chloe sea consciente de ello, Beca ha conseguido empujarla para que pase a estar tumbada en el sillón con la morena suspendida sobre ella gracias a ambos brazos estirados a cada lado de sus hombros. Se imagina el peso del cuerpo de la DJ sobre el suyo, el roce de sus piernas desnudas y la abrasadora piel de su cintura bajo las palmas de sus manos.

Casi puede escuchar el gemido que se le escapa cuando Beca muerde en la zona donde su pulso late, acelerado como las alas de un colibrí. Casi puede escuchar el quedo gruñido que se queda atascado en el pecho de la morena y que puede sentir reverberar en los dedos que se crispan y arañan la musculosa espalda de su mejor amiga cuando sus labios bajen por su escote. Casi puede escuchar el suave golpe de su respectiva ropa cayendo al suelo en todas direcciones.

Se imagina que la presencia de Beca desaparece brevemente. Se imagina que abre los ojos y descubre que está retrocediendo un poco sobre los cojines del sillón, inclinada hacia delante como una leona a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa, y el brillo predatorio en su azul medianoche hace que Chloe se estremezca con un escalofrío de pura anticipación. Se imagina que finos labios se tuercen en una sonrisa antes de ser separados por _esa lengua_. Se imagina que se entreabren y descienden sobre el interior de su muslo sin previo aviso.

Se imagina los besos. Los mordiscos. _Esa lengua_ recorriendo su piel y suavizando las marcas que habían dejado sus dientes previamente. Se imagina que va escalando poco a poco por sus piernas, acercándose cada vez más a donde Chloe más la necesita. Se imagina que escucha la voz de la DJ murmurar su nombre repetidas veces.

Se imagina algo frío y espeso que gotea sobre su muslo… Espera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso a Beca se le está cayendo la baba? ¿Qué demonios…?

Una mano se agita sobre su desenfocada visión y Chloe parpadea muchas veces para humedecerse los ojos. Vuelve a la realidad bruscamente y se gira hacia Beca, quien vuelve a tener esa adorable expresión de diversión contenida tan típica en ella, esa en la que sus cejas están arqueadas y trata de mantener su sonrisa en una fina y torcida línea.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclama Beca cuando sus miradas se cruzan –. Ya iba a llamar a la NASA para que fueran a rescatarte de tu mundo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Chloe, desorientada y sin entender nada.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado? Y tú ni caso, estabas en la inopia – la DJ sacude la cabeza –. No sé en qué estarías pensando, bueno, sé que debía de ser algo bueno porque has gemido…

 _Oh_.

Los ojos de Beca relampaguean al ver las mejillas de la pelirroja teñirse con un ligero rubor, y ya ni se molesta en tratar de ocultar cuánto se está divirtiendo con esto. Chloe le ha regalado en bandeja de plata la excusa perfecta para poder meterse con ella sin descanso.

\- Y no me vengas con que ha sido por el helado porque llevas como media hora sin comerlo y se te está derritiendo sobre la pierna – apunta, antes siquiera de que su amiga tenga tiempo para recomponer sus pensamientos e inventarse algo.

Su dedo índice señala hacia la pierna de Chloe y la pelirroja baja la mirada hacia allí, donde ve que la vainilla ha caído como gotas sobre su piel y se está resbalando, amenazando con caer sobre la tela del sillón.

 _Ooooh._ Así que Beca no estaba babeando… Bueno, es un alivio saberlo.

Chloe no puede evitar dejar escapar una risita y se limpia el helado derretido de la pierna antes de que manche el cojín, chupándose el dedo para eliminar todo rastro de vainilla de él. Cuando se gira hacia Beca, la pilla mirándole fijamente, y ahora es el turno de Chloe de regodearse con una sonrisilla burlona.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Becs?

La morena se sonroja y rehúye sus ojos, carraspeando.

\- No, pero tú sí estabas viendo algo que te estaba gustando. Y _mucho._ – Devuelve el golpe sin vacilar y recupera su poder sobre la pelirroja.

O eso cree.

Chloe esboza una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué era? – presiona un poco más.

\- Oh, me hago una idea. Al fin y al cabo, te has quedado embobada mirando hacia mí.

 _Touché_.

\- Bueno… – Chloe se repone rápido y se encoge de hombros desvergonzadamente –. Ya sabes, cuando no puedes tener algo en la realidad, hay que recurrir a las fantasías – puntúa sus palabras con un guiño.

Para su sorpresa, Beca sigue sin achantarse ni una pizca. Sus ojos relucen, casi como si hubiera estado esperando una respuesta similar y se pasa _esa maldita lengua_ por los dientes superiores antes de soltarla con un chasquido.

Se levanta del sillón y hace una bola con los plásticos de los helados que han dejado sobre la mesita de centro, pero no se marcha sin dejar caer un último – y críptico – comentario:

\- Vaya, Beale… ¿Nunca te dijeron de pequeña que, si pides algo amablemente, quizá te lo den?

La mandíbula de Chloe se desencaja y ve, con la boca abierta, cómo su pequeña amiga pasa frente a ella y desaparece en la cocina sin inmutarse. Tiene un minuto de pausa completa en el que su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad intentando descifrar el verdadero significado tras esa frase, y al final se levanta de un brinco del sillón y sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – solo recibe una risa a modo de respuesta, así que persigue a Beca por el pasillo –. Becs, ¿a qué te referías con eso? – Más risas y un guiño –. Becs. ¡Beca!

La DJ se para bruscamente en medio del descansillo del segundo piso, justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Chloe que está pegada a las escaleras que suben a la buhardilla. La pelirroja no lo ve venir y choca contra ella, pero antes de que pueda disculparse, Beca ya se ha girado para encararle y su sonrisa deja a Chloe sin aire.

\- ¿Qué acabo de decir hace menos de un minuto sobre pedir las cosas amablemente, Chlo?

La aludida pone los ojos en blanco, aunque se resigna y obedece.

\- ¿Me puedes decir, oh por favor, a qué te referías con eso?

La morena entorna los ojos y finge meditar seriamente la sarcástica petición de su mejor amiga. Coge aire y toda su postura parece que va a responder afirmativamente, pero en el último minuto esboza una sonrisa malvada.

\- No – dice simplemente.

\- Agh, pero serás… – exclama Chloe, habiendo caído completamente en su trampa –. Eres un pequeño demonio, te juro que t…

Su explosión se ve interrumpida cuando Beca pone los ojos en blanco, agarra sus mejillas y la acalla usando su boca. Las palabras de la pelirroja mueren al instante en que sus labios se unen y se convierten en un gemido ahogado.

Si su fantasía había sido buena, la realidad es el paraíso.

Porque la boca de Beca es cálida, y sabe a chocolate, vainilla y algo que es puramente _Beca Mitchell_. Y la forma en que _esa lengua_ se curva y juguetea con la suya consigue convertir el cerebro de Chloe en líquido y hacer que se le aflojen las rodillas.

Cuando Beca rompe el beso un rato más tarde, sonríe, petulante.

\- No te lo puedo decir, _pero_ – remarca la palabra –, te lo puedo enseñar.

Y, de un empujón, obliga a Chloe a recular hacia el interior de su habitación.


End file.
